A Mother's Journal
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles detailing the experiences that Droite has while being pregnant. "Being a mom-to-be isn't easy, y'know!"
1. Week 7, Day 6: Doctor Knows The Word

**_A/N: Since this is a story involving pregnancy, and basically what happens during it, this story WILL HAVE ALL THE MEDICAL TERMS I can put in. I'll happily explain the terms if you are confused, but keep in mind that this just adds to reality of this subject. I hope that you'll enjoy this story!_**

* * *

_I bowed at the waist as I stood in front of Kaito's father, eyes shut. "Thank you, Faker. I owe you one." Nervously, I straightened my spine and gazed up at him._

_The aging man shook his head. "No, no, it's a gift from me to you and my son," he replied. "I'm more than happy to help you."_

_I smiled slightly. "Still, thank you for this opportunity," I spoke, a happy edge to my tone. "I wouldn't have been able to get the care I need without your help."_

_"Of course." He smiled back and gently patted my shoulder._

…

I sighed as I sat down in the chair, ignoring the other people around the room. That had been almost a week ago. I hadn't spoken to any members of the Tenjo family since then; right now, I was too nervous to let anyone outside of my friend Kimi (a woman I had met in Spartan City on one of Gauche's tours; she and I have been friends for nearly a year) know about what I was experiencing right now. It was by far too early, and even still, I felt ashamed. I wasn't happy about anything right now, especially nowadays.

A nurse came into the waiting room and called my name. I looked up nervously, avoiding the glances of the others, and stood, following the blue-haired nurse into the back. A frown was etched onto my lips as she guided me to a room filled with pink wallpaper, brown cabinets, a couple of chairs, an examination table, and a computer. I glanced around, unsure of what to have expected of such a place, before the nurse closed the door after telling me that the doctor would come in after a few minutes. I gazed out the window, which was partially blocked by the blinds, and looked down into Heartland City. The building I was in now wasn't nearly as tall as Heartland Tower (which was visible in the distance), but it was still very tall. At least there were elevators, something that would come in handy in the next few months.

"Hello, Droite," the doctor spoke as she came into the room. Her long pink hair was tied into pigtails, her big violet eyes glowing as I turned to her. She appeared young to be an obstetrician, but she was definitely qualified; the best of her expertise, Faker had told me. Holding her D-Pad computer to her chest, she went over to the countertop and placed her D-Pad on the faux granite. Her gently smile calmed me some. "How are you feeling today?"

I stayed silent for a moment, pursing my lips as I considered my words. "I don't feel great," I admitted, dipping my head slightly to avoid her gaze.

Her expression softened. "Well, I'm here to help you in any way I can," she replied. Coming forward, she held out her hand to me. "I'm Fujisaki Tomo, and I'll be your doctor during your pregnancy."

I considered her hand for a moment, then reached out with my own and shook it, hoping that my grip was strong enough to not be disrespectful (despite living in Japan for several years, I still had my problems trying to accommodate the respectful gestures now and then). "Thank you, Fujisaki-san."

"Please, just call me Tomo," she answered, pulling away as I blushed in embarrassment. "So, how have you been lately, besides today?"

"Nervous," I murmured, taking a seat on one of the soft chairs. "I haven't been… able to contact the, ah, father of the baby yet… and that alone is a killer on my nerves."

"Ah, I see," Tomo responded, sitting on a stool across from me. Her white coat fell open to reveal her red dress and black stockings. "Alright, Droite, I'm going to do some tests on you, if you don't mind, in order to assess your condition." She took her D-Pad from the counter, typing some information into it. "Alright, so I'll start off with some questions. First off, how about your family history?"

I was quiet for a while after that, frowning deeply. Crap, I didn't realize that she would ask about relatives. "Um, I… I don't know my family history," I answered. "I've never met members of my family before; I'm an orphan, pretty much."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear about that." As she spoke, Tomo entered what I had said into a form I could barely see from my point of view. "How about any current health problems?"

"I know that I have sickle-cell anemia," I said. It was painful, too; the genetic disorder was an extremely horrible thing to have, especially with my job as a manager. If I went into a crisis (more to be explained on that later) while on a tour, I was practically done for. "It's full-blown, too; that's why I'm worried so much about this baby. I don't know about the father's health or if he has a similar disease."

Tomo nodded. "Indeed," she said. "My daughter has the trait, while her twin brother has the disease. It's unbelievably difficult to deal with."

"I know the feeling." Rubbing my hands up and down my arms, I shivered. The last crisis I had was about a month or two ago; a little while before Kaito and I were together.

After Tomo had typed everything in, she adjusted her position on the stool and gazed back at me. "What about your lifestyle habits, including your career and diet? That is important, so we can protect your baby's health."

I raised an eyebrow. Why would my habits be such a concern? "I'm the manager of a famous duelist who goes on tours in different cities for competitions," I answered. "I'm a vegetarian, mostly due to my past, and I exercise pretty often. It comes with the job description, anyway."

"Ah, well, we need to change some of those things, Droite," Tomo spoke. Again, her D-Pad received what I said and saved it on file. "I know this is going to hurt your friend's career a bit, but I can't allow you to travel to other places."

I frowned. "Why not?" I inquired.

"Because from what you're telling me, and your current appearance, you're not well enough to travel by plane and helicopter," she answered. "It's just a precaution until we can determine when it will be safe for you to travel freely."

I sighed deeply. "Alright," I replied. "Anyway, what else do we need to do?"

Tomo smiled in a comforting way. "First, I'll have you answer a few more questions," she explained, pushing up her glasses on her nose. "Then I will draw some blood in order to determine how far along you are, among other problems affecting your blood and circulation. Afterward, I'll do a breast and pelvic exam on you in order to identify other problems. Before you leave, I'll have you leave a urine sample in order to figure out any issues you might have, alright?"

It sounded like a long process, but at least she wasn't doing a pap smear. Those tests hurt.

Well, long story short, I stayed for nearly two hours (one, because apparently finding a useful vein in my arm to draw blood from is difficult, and two, my bladder doesn't like to cooperate when I'm in the doctor's office). Tomo and her nurses were nice, though; a male nurse named Akira was particularly patient and gentle while he drew my blood. I was glad, because I can barely handle needles after the experiments Mr. Heartland put me under.

When everything was done, and I was pretty sore and done with the environment I was in, Tomo lead me down the hall to the exit. She placed her hand on my shoulder and had me turn to face her.

"It's okay, Droite," she said. "Even if you're high-risk, I'll be with you every step of the way, alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Tomo."

Her cheerful grin made me a bit happier. "Of course! You're one of my favorite patients, after all!"

Giving one last pat on my shoulder, she guided me out of the office before leaving. I turned around, looking at the door I had just come out of, and smiled a bit wider.

I have a feeling that this will go well.

* * *

**_A/N: Send any questions you have to me! Review!_**


	2. Week 8, Day 2: Horrible Stomach Issues

**_A/N: Don't be afraid to ask questions, my peeps. I'm perfectly fine answering any of them you have to ask._**

* * *

I never knew this could be so hard on my body. And, even though right now I was currently clinging to the can made of porcelain and white paint, I never wanted to be this intimate with a toilet. It's disgusting sitting here, so close to the damned thing that I could see rust stains in the bowl. On top of that, I felt weak, dry heaves keeping me down on the tile floor like a sick puppy. I hated it; being weak in any way pissed me off more than anything.

"You've been in there for a while now, Droite," Kimi said as she leaned against the doorframe. She crossed her arms and frowned. "He should be here helping you. I shouldn't have to be the one helping you all the time, no matter how much I care about you."

I fell back against the wall, wiping my eyes. Tears were flowing down my cheeks due to how much force my body was putting into expelling everything I had tried to consume from my stomach. "He won't and you know that," I stated harshly. It was true, too; Kaito wasn't happy whatsoever with having slept with me, considering that he is a person of faith and thinks that sex should be saved for marriage (not that I can say that I don't agree with him). "Even if he knew, he still wouldn't think it'd be a good thing to have a child out of marriage."

"Ugh, people who think like that are idiots," she murmured. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, half silver and half black. Her big blue eyes glowed with anger. "Especially that blonde douchebag that you so happen to be so content with. Men are gross to begin with."

I sighed and brought my hand to my eyes. "Kimi, you're dating a guy right now. You do realize that, right?"

"Oh, damn, I forgot," she stated. She started giggling, and I couldn't help but laugh, too. Kimi was truly a good friend, even if we had known each other for only a short amount of time. Her full name was Fukawa Kimi, but she hated her last name and really wanted to go by her boyfriend's last name (which was Togami). We were almost a year apart (I'm now twenty-one, and she's twenty-two), but despite that, we were practically inseparable.

I groaned, leaning back over the toilet as I felt my throat once again kick back up with the gags. It was painful as the remaining stomach acid I had left came back up, burning the living hell out of my tongue and leaving my teeth gritty. Kimi came over and held my bangs back, rubbing circles between my shoulder blades. At least she was here to help me.

When I had managed to gain control back over my esophagus, I leaned back against her and coughed. "I really, really hate this," I said, shutting my eyes. She gently wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper, which I was grateful for.

"I know it is, sweety," she murmured. "But you're doing great so far. Only thirty-two more weeks to go!"

"Technically thirty-four, but whatever," I corrected, rolling my eyes. Eight weeks ago was when Kaito and I were together. That's eight weeks of being in a condition that left me barely able to function. Only a few days ago had I found out that I truly was pregnant and that I was at risk for complications. Sometime next February was my estimated due date; apparently the joke was that the baby would be born on Valentine's Day. It'd be funny, in my opinion.

"Hey, Kimi," I murmured quietly, looking down sadly, "Will I make a good mother?"

"Hm?" Tilting her head, she stared at me. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I have no concept of family," I stated. "I've never known what it's like to have a mother, or a father, or siblings to play with. Gauche is the only 'family' I have, and we aren't even related."

Kimi trailed her fingers through my hair, straightening it out. "Well, whatever happened in your past happened. Nothing can change that. But if you can use that to your advantage and put the effort into keeping this baby alive and well and having both parents, then you will make a great mother."

I nodded at her, smiling. "Thanks." Staring at the clock on the wall, I frowned. "Wonderful. I need to contact Gauche about the tournament he's participating in here in Heartland."

"Sounds like fun," Kimi said. She stood and then helped me off the floor. "Your stomach calm now?"

"I think so." Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I realized that my hair was getting longer. Longer than I had ever had it. It was now passed my shoulder blades, closing in on my elbows. I hadn't known that it had gotten so long because of the chaos of all the events going on. My eyes were dull, no longer holding life in them. Kimi stared at me for a second before walking out into the living room and kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

I slid my hand over my stomach. My dress was now too tight to wear (it practically hugged every inch of my body), so I had switched to a stretchy black skirt and a white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket. Glaring at the outfit (excluding the jacket because I wasn't wearing it right now), I shifted away from the mirror and turned to the hallway.

Only to be hit by another wave of nausea caused by getting a whiff of the wheat cereal Kimi liked.

"Oh, for the love of god…" I groaned, going back over to sit beside the toilet.

* * *

**_A/N: A bit of a boring chapter, no? Oh well, I'm too tired for this shiz, anyway. LOL._**

**_Review! And do please ask questions if you have them._**


	3. Week 8, Day 5: Mood Swings and Surprises

**_A/N: Meow, thanks for all the reviews. :3 It makes me happy to see that people are actually reading this. ^^_**

**_Anywho, I am taking questions still, so just send 'em in if you have 'em._**

* * *

This week was simply horrible, and that's probably an understatement.

Coupled with the morning sickness and extreme food aversions I was having, Gauche was leaving once again for a championship that was in Russia. How he had managed to see if he could enter the contest was beyond me (Did he even know Russian? I doubted it.). I was proud of him getting into such a difficult competition, but there was a hitch.

I couldn't go with him.

Tomo stated specifically when she had video called me to stay in Heartland. For one, it was for my own safety as well as the baby's, and another was to keep me nearby. Russia, from what I heard, was undergoing civil war as well, so it was wise of me to stay behind and monitor things from here instead of going along with my partner. Kimi knew I wasn't happy about it in the least (I wasn't going to get anything to pay the rent for the apartment, so I now had to take up a job that I was certainly going to hate).

I yawned and sat down on the couch, looking over the suitcases I had helped Gauche pack. It was obvious that he thought I was coming along; he had stuffed extra toothbrushes and toothpaste in a black roll-around suitcase. He was smiling as he came out from the hallway, carrying a pillowcase in one arm.

"Here," he said, giving me the violet pillowcase. "I figured you'd need this on the trip."

Fatigue pulled at me as I stared up at him. I found it incredibly hard to stay awake nowadays. Shaking my head, I frowned deeply. "I'm sorry, Gauche," I began, "But I'm not coming with you this time."

"Why not?" he questioned. Concern laced his voice. "You have to come; you're my manager."

I stood, still having to look up at him (the damn idiot was six feet, four inches of stupid, for all I knew). "I can't," I answered, walking around him towards the door; I was done here anyway and the heavy atmosphere made my skin crawl. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't care; you're still coming with me." He came over and shut the door before I could exit. "Tell me what's going on, Droite."

I sighed loudly. "Let me out and I'll tell you over a call," I growled. Never trap me in a room; lesson number one in not to piss me off while pregnant. Lesson number two: when I growl, back away slowly and then take off like a bat out of hell. "I think you like where your family jewels currently reside."

At my threat, he backed away, but I could sense the intense worry and curiosity pouring from him like a faucet turned on high. "Geez, Droite, when did you start being so pissy all the time?" he inquired, going back over to a group of suitcases to zip them up.

I ignored his question and opened the door. The sunlight from outside stung my eyes, so I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them over my eyes, under my bangs. "All you need to know is that I'm pregnant and I can't fly anymore." With that statement, I walked out and left him reeling in his apartment.

…

…Okay, never again will I tell a friend off like that.

Kimi was rubbing my back once more as I leaned over the toilet, heaving out the Subway sandwich I'd had for lunch, right after bawling my eyes out for about an hour after I had left Gauche's place. I couldn't believe I threatened to kick him in the crotch (even though it was damn tempting every single time I was around him; he drove me up walls and then some).

"Not having fun, are you?" Kimi stated sarcastically. Her silver and black hair was flowing freely now, having escaped the sorry excuse for a bun she tried putting her fabulous mane into. "In my opinion, he deserved it."

"Gauche did not-."I coughed on a piece of lettuce that had lodged itself behind one of my tonsils, which made me gag and vomit once more. Glaring strongly into the toilet bowl, I muttered, "Okay, fine, maybe he deserved it a little bit for keeping me trapped in his apartment like that, but still, I didn't mean to threaten him like that."

"Your mood swings are off the charts, you know that?" Kimi got up off the pink fuzzy carpet to fetch a damp cloth. She handed it to me. "Has he called you?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the flashing D-Gazer tattoo on the left side of my face. It was blinking on and off every now and then, interrupting my vision with lots of green and leaving me even more nauseated than I already was. "He won't stop. Honestly, it's getting on my freaking nerves."

"At least he's better than that stupid blonde kid you love," Kimi grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. "Gauche cares about you, y'know."

"I don't care," I said. Once again, the dry heaves had me stopping to cough out stomach acid. Finally, my body stopped trying to purge everything I had consumed, allowing me to stand and go over to the sink. After washing out my mouth, I placed the damp cloth back on the counter and turned to face Kimi. "He's only a brother to me; nothing more."

"He's better for you," she replied as we walked down the hallway towards my bedroom. "Kaito's an arrogant asshole who only cares about his stupid brother and dragon."

I turned to her and glared at her, my temper rising. "Don't insult Kaito or I'll kick your fucking ass, got it?" I hissed at her. She backed away, surprised at my sudden outburst (not like she's the only one!). I blinked, frowning, then hurriedly went into my room, slamming the door in her face.

Dammit, why am I so pissed off? I've never said anything like that before (not the first time I had dropped the F bomb, but certainly a rare occurrence). Collapsing on my small bed, I laid flat on my back and just stared up at the grey ceiling. My stomach was calm, for once, allowing me to finally collect my thoughts.

I pulled up the hem of the tank top I had on, exposing my stomach. It was still flat, but there was a gentle curve there, hard to detect unless you really knew what you were looking for. I placed my hand right over my lower belly, frowning. What does a little jelly ball of matter like an eight week old embryo do in its spare time? Roll around? Question why it's even in existence?

I wondered about my own mother. How had she felt when she had been pregnant with me? The only thing I could conjure up about that was that she had regretted ever having me, and that's why she had left me on the street like some discarded trash. Truthfully, I resented her and my father with all my heart. I hated those people for leaving me like this.

My D-Gazer flashed again, and I nearly dug my fingers into the side of my face. The only thing that stopped me was the caller ID that came up on the second ring.

It was Kaito.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, slight cliffhanger there. XD I had to. Anyway, Review! And ask questions if you have them!_**


	4. Week 9, Day 1: Annoyances and Jobs

**_A/N: Thanks for all your beautiful reviews, my readers! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Kaito, what do you want?" I asked the blonde after I activated my D-Gazer. He looked as if he were exhausted, eyelids low and his face pale. Honestly, I was a bit frightened by his current appearance, but then again, Kaito liked to push himself passed his limits. It was what he did. (Such an idiot, in my opinion.)_

_He looked at me with a frown. "Did you block Gauche's number or what?" he asked, irritated. "He keeps calling me about how you won't pick up."_

_I sighed loudly, placing an arm over my face and covering my eyes. Gauche was beginning to get on my nerves; eventually I'd have to tell him to go away. "I've been ignoring him because he's pissing me off," I replied after a few more moments. "Relay that message to him, because if he keeps making my tattoo go off every minute, I'm going to personally drive over there and kick his ass."_

_A smirk appeared on his face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "Sure, I'll let him know," Kaito said. "But seriously… You can't ignore him forever about whatever you two argued about."_

_Sitting up, I groaned, glaring at the projection of a screen on the wall, showing Kaito's face and his shoulders. "I don't care, okay? Now go away; I need to sleep." Shutting off the call before he could say anything else, I laid back down on the bed and curled up, burying my face into my knees._

…

That had been a couple days ago. Neither of them had called back since I spoke to Kaito. I thanked whatever god existed for letting me get some peace in my life. Now, sitting on the cream colored couch in the living room of the penthouse we owned together, I stared absentmindedly at the screen which broadcasted television programs. Kimi was in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich; I could see her over the island in the pearly white expanse of the room. Her near black skin popped against the other colors. She noticed me gazing at her and stuck out her tongue.

"What, idiot?" she asked, placing the final touch on her sandwich. "I reminding you of your favorite treat?"

"No!" I immediately replied, eyes wide. "I'm just bored out of my mind. Not having a job is hard for me to do."

"Considering how much of a worker drone you are, that's to be expected." Shoving half the sandwich in her mouth, she came over and sat on the chair opposite from me. Her blue eyes sparkled when she had finished eating, a smile propping her lips up. "I have a little idea for you, Droite."

I sighed. Whenever Kimi got that look in her eyes, I couldn't say no to what she was going to say. "What now, Kimi?"

"How about you work at the flower shop my boyfriend owns?" she asked, making me spit out some of the water I had been drinking. "He needs a new employee, after all."

"But… a flower shop?" I yelled, standing. She shrugged as I looked at her in extreme confusion. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Nope," she replied, crossing her legs on the cushion she sat on. "Kanto wouldn't mind having you, I'm sure."

"Excuse me, but who would want to hire someone who's having a baby in like seven months?" _Technically eight, but you get my point, you asshole!_ "How can I even earn enough money to help you pay for this place?"

Kimi smiled. "Remember, I'm a doctor; I'm loaded." I only face-palmed in reply.

"…Fine, but if your idiot boyfriend pulls anything with me, I'm going to kill him, got it?"

"Totally. I'll kill him too."

* * *

**_A/N: Short, but I wasn't feeling all that happy and I don't wanna write a whole lot. So, here. Review and ask questions if you have em._**


	5. Week 9, Day 7: Oh God, Does He Know?

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

I stood silently, staring at the vase of flowers I held. Kanto definitely had an odd way of putting these flowers together, but I thought they were beautiful, with their large assortment of colors. Since genetic engineering was a thing nowadays, these flowers had petals that looked like they had tye-dye on them. They were also shaped like dragonflies, something I had only seen on commercials on the digital billboards around town. Setting the vase down on the black stand in front of the display window, I dusted off my hands and sighed.

Kanto knew my situation (thanks to Kimi and her fat ass mouth), and he was honestly forgiving about it. Since I was his only employee (odd, am I right?), he kept tabs on me, watching me closely just in case something happened, but he also made me do a lot more than I had been prepared for. Lots of paperwork, bills, and a bit of heavy lifting. But he didn't have me do anything that was bad for me or the baby.

Speaking of which, I had an appointment with Tomo today. Shit, I had forgotten. Hurriedly, I turned and started for the counter, where Mr. Tall, orange-haired, and stupid stood, typing a few things into a computer.

"Kanto, it's okay if I take the rest of the day off, right?" I asked as I approached the green and pink counter.

Kanto looked up, his black eyes gazing at me. "Sure. Doctor?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Tomo wants me visiting her a little more often now."

"Understandable." He set down the scanner he was using to archive the flowers. "Be careful, though, okay? It's passed noon and certainly there'll be some creeps out."

Heartland, unfortunately, had that reputation. "I will." Taking off my apron, I handed it to him. "Here, take back your ugly green apron."

"Hey!" He threw on a fake pout. "That apron cost me money."

"You just got it at the thrift shop." I went around to the back to open my locker. Grabbing my purse and my D-Gazer, I shut the blue door and stepped back out into the actual store. It was small, holding only a few refrigerators to store certain flowers in, a couple of display pyramids, and the display window, which was next to the checkout counter. Flowers littered the entire store, in all colors, shapes, and sizes. I liked it, actually; it always smelled amazing and the flowers made me feel comfortable and relaxed.

I went to the entrance, waving at Kanto as I trekked across the blue tile. "See you tomorrow, Kanto."

"Bye, Droite-chan." He went back to his usual business, pushing his long orange hair back and into a ponytail.

Smiling, I left the store and walked onto the street. The sun was blocked by a few of the massive buildings, so I didn't have to put my sunglasses on. Walking down the sidewalk, purse held tightly to my body, I began crossing the crosswalk and to the other side when I felt something grab my arm.

I found myself whisked to the ground. Someone was underneath me, having shielded my fall, but I was too distracted at watching a speeding car fly through the intersection and through a red light to acknowledge who it was. As police vehicles flew passed, I felt the person who had shoved me out of harm's way touch my bare arms.

"You okay?" The tone of the voice caught my attention, and I turned to look at none other than Kaito Tenjo. He looked a little banged up from having me fall on him, but he seemed more concerned about me than himself.

Nodding, I rolled off of him and stood, glaring at the small crowd gathering around us to see if we were alright. I didn't care what they thought; I was concerned about Kaito and if he felt my growing abdomen.

When he dusted himself off as he stood, he looked at me. "Where exactly are you going, anyway?" he questioned. "This area is rather dangerous."

I scoffed. "I'm fine," I replied, crossing my arms. "I'm just going to see my doctor, that's it."

"You don't look sick." His suspicion made me glance at him in a tiny amount of fear. He looked around at the people still staring at us, sending them a death glare, which finally made the rest of the crowd leave us alone. Once he was sure that nobody was checking to see if we were okay, he decided to inquire me some more. "What are you hiding, Droite? And don't say you're not hiding anything; you haven't said a word to me or Gauche in almost two weeks, I've seen you talking to my father a couple of times, and you always seem to be hiding with that Kimi girl."

Damn. He was fast to catch on. I needed to talk to Kimi, and right now. "I'll tell you after I talk to Kimi first."

"Fine." Kaito came over and took my elbow. "Let's go to a place where we won't be bothered."

I nodded, taking out my D-Gazer and finding Kimi's number. I quickly typed a text to her, without having Kaito see it, and sent it. Her guidance was what I needed right now; after all, the pregnancy was still young and I was still unsure about telling people about it.

I felt the small device buzz in my hand as Kaito guided me into a coffee shop. He led me to a booth and let me sit down while he fetched a drink for himself (I couldn't drink anything at the moment due to my appointment being today). Kimi was calling me, so I quickly placed the device over my left eye.

"Kimi, I have to figure out what to do," I said quietly. Her face was concerned. "Tomo has to know about Kaito eventually; should I tell him now or no?"

_"If you think it's the right thing, then sure,"_ Kimi replied. _"If Kanto and I were in this situation, I would tell him early on about it. But if you don't feel comfortable, then don't tell him until you start showing. Then things won't be as awkward for you two."_

"Alright." Turning off the call, I pulled up Tomo's number and dialed it. When her gentle face came up, I told her, "I need to reschedule. If that's alright."

_"I prefer you not, since we have issues to discuss, but if it's urgent, you may."_ She adjusted her jacket, looking down and what I believe to be a digital clipboard. _"When do you want to have your next appointment?"_

"Saturday, if that'll work."

_"Sure! Does three thirty work?"_

"Yes. Thank you."

_"No problem. See you later, Droite-san."_

I took the D-Gazer off my eye and ended the call just as Kaito came back. He was holding a cup of steaming coffee in one hand. Staring at him, I silently wondered if now was the right time to tell him.

No, not yet.

"Kaito, this has to be quick. I have somewhere to be." Crossing my arms, I leveled my gaze at him. "No, I'm not telling you what's wrong until I feel it's right, okay?"

"I get that." He sipped his coffee, then gazed at me with a solemn expression. "But I need you to talk to Gauche. He's leaving in a few days and he's been prodding me about you not talking to him."

I sighed deeply. I knew this would eventually come up. "I'm not going to be able to talk to him. I can't." Looking at the time on the clock on the wall, I cleared my throat. "I have to go. Tell Gauche that I don't want him talking to me anymore."

Kaito nodded after a moment, watching me stand. I was wearing a blue tank top which hugged my torso firmly (and possibly showed my growing stomach) along with black leggings. I could tell he was studying the tiny hint of a bump developing under my shirt, but I turned and fled the shop as quickly as I could to avoid him questioning me.

_I'm sorry, Kaito. But you can't know about your baby yet._

* * *

**_A/N: Review! And if you have questions, send them my way!_**


	6. Week 10, Day 2: Precious Heartbeat

**_A/N: I'm enjoying the reactions people are giving about Droite's choices right now, lol. Thanks for the entertaining reviews!_**

* * *

I was glad that Kimi decided to come with me on this visit today. Since I had moved my appointment a little bit, Tomo had informed me that she could perform an ultrasound on me, and perhaps even pick up the baby's heartbeat with a Doppler. If I had gone alone to this checkup, I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"Hm, this place is interesting," Kimi stated after I came back from the desk to let the nurses that would check me before Tomo did know that I was here. "I guess this is where I'll be going if I ever decide to have kids."

I looked around with her as I sat down. The waiting room was pretty large for a place which specialized in all things baby, having a tile path leading up to the check-in desk, while the areas that held chairs were carpeted in dark blue. The walls were a dark mahogany color, sporting pictures of children on the walls along with their mothers. There was other furniture besides the chairs littering the room, side tables and tall shelves holding pamphlets on teen pregnancy and how to be a parent, among other things.

"It's not all that exciting," I finally replied, sinking into my chair.

Kimi huffed. "You have no respect for the designers who constructed this place."

"Excuse me, but I was _forced_ into this. It's kind of my right to not care." Crossing my arms, I gazed out the window we sat next to. I could see down into the street, the cars and people scurrying around on their way through their day-to-day lives. Somewhere out there was the father of my child; and the thought of that disgusted me. It was his fault, after all, for getting me pregnant.

When I heard my name called, it took me a moment to peel myself away from the window. Kimi helped me out of my chair (my sense of balance was starting to change, and therefore getting out of chairs was becoming a hassle) and we went together along with the male nurse I knew as Kouta to the room I remembered being in last time I was here. However, before he led me into the room, he had me do the normal tests: height measurement and weight measurement. Kimi was slightly surprised when she saw that I weighed a mere forty-two kilograms(despite being nearly three months pregnant); I could see the doctor in her start to come out, but before she could complain, Kouta placed us in the room and told us to wait as he shut the door.

"Girl, how much did you weigh before you got pregnant?" Kimi asked, sitting next to me. "Because I'm pretty sure forty-two kilos isn't healthy for a twenty-one year old."

"Thirty-nine kilograms," I answered. "I'm extremely thin; I get that. But you don't have to chew me out for weighing so little."

Kimi frowned. "I'm just worried about my best friend." I had a feeling she knew my mood swings were a tad worse today than they had usually been; I guess the conversation with Kaito a few days ago had riled me up a little too much.

I was about to apologize when the door opened and Tomo came in, wearing her usual sexy-but-professional outfit. Her long pink hair had been tied up into a bun, chopsticks piercing the bundle of hair in an X shape. She smiled upon seeing me and Kimi, setting her digital clipboard on the counter.

"How are you today, Droite?" she asked, coming over to me while dragging a stool over. Since I was sitting on the examination table, I had to shove Kimi off so Tomo could do her thing.

"I'm irritated, but otherwise fine," I answered simply. "Oh, and this is my friend Kimi. She came with me today to give me support."

"That's good." Tomo pulled out her stethoscope, getting off of her stool and having me swing my legs to the narrow end of the bed so she could check my breathing and heartbeat. Of course, everything was fine, with the exception that my heart rate was a little high. That was to be expected, however, since my emotions were fired up and then some.

After some more prodding and determining that I was healthy despite my low amount of weight, my doc began to explain what was going on today. "Alright, today I'm going to give you a screening," Tomo began, scooting her stool back and then sitting on it. "It will test for the risk of birth defects, such as Down syndrome and trisomy 18. I'll first take a blood sample for testing from you to check for signs of either defect. Then I'll give you an ultrasound to check the thickness of the baby's neck."

I stared at her for a moment, before asking, "What are those two defects?"

Kimi interjected for a moment. "They're problems with the chromosomes. Those two specifically are about having an extra chromosome, chromosome 21 and chromosome 18 respectively."

"Yes, she's exactly right," Tomo confirmed. "Keep in mind, though, if the tests are abnormal, that only means the risk is higher than average. Usually the baby is healthy.

"But if need be, I'll order more tests to determine if the baby truly does have a birth defect. If that is so, I'll give you recommendations for genetic counselors."

My brain hurt a little bit from all the medical jargon, but I understood what she was talking about. "Alright, I understand. But will we be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today?"

"Yes," Tomo replied. "The ultrasound machine I have also has a Doppler built into it. That way, if I use the Doppler part, we can hear your baby's heartbeat and determine if you only have one bun in the oven or more." She stood up, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a needle and a collection tube to draw my blood. Then she grabbed a rubber band-like thing to wrap around my upper arm.

It took a few moments, but soon Tomo had drawn what she needed and was pressing a cotton ball to the crook of my left arm. Pressing a large bandage over the cotton ball to form a thick pad to catch the blood, she let me hold it and took off her gloves, dumping them in the trash can next to the door.

"Okay, I'll have Kouta guide you two to the ultrasound room," Tomo said as she stood, taking the two vials of my blood with her. "I'll be there after I give these to the lab, alright?"

After giving a nod to her, she left, and Kouta came in and took us to the room where the ultrasound machine was. It was relatively small, since there were many more rooms like this on this particular floor (privacy, perhaps; I wasn't a doctor nor a building engineer, so I had no clue why they had set the rooms up this way). The machine, white and perched on a pole of stainless steel, was in the corner, next to the bed that I would come to lay on in the next few moments.

Kimi came to my side as Kouta left us alone. "Nervous?"

Oh, I was beyond nervous. My heart rammed against the inside of my ribs, demanding to be let out. My palms were sweaty, and I could feel my anxiety level beginning to spike. "You have no idea," I said shakily, approaching the bed. I decided to throw all my emotions into a mental trashcan so I could focus on getting through this exam without going into a full-scale panic attack, which would then probably cause a crisis due to my disorder.

Once I was situated on the bed, my head propped up by a thick pillow, I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I knew what Kimi was thinking as she pulled up a chair to sit beside me; she wanted Kaito to be there instead of her. Sure, she loved me like a sister, but she was upset that the father of this baby wasn't stepping up to the plate and doing his duty. Of course, some of that was my fault; I was keeping this a really good secret from Kaito, and I would keep it a secret until I couldn't anymore. That time was coming, however; at ten weeks, it wouldn't be long before my stomach would become a balloon for all to see and place their hands on.

Kimi grabbed my hand, gently rubbing my knuckles to try and calm me. I focused on her touch to keep my mind from escalating passed what it already was at. She gave me a gentle smile as I gazed at her, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Tomo came in a few minutes later, stethoscope around her neck and a box of elastic gloves in one hand. She came over and took a seat on the stool on the side opposite of Kimi, next to the machine. After explaining how the ultrasound worked to me, she pulled out a bottle from the drawer located underneath the machine and had me pull up my T-shirt to expose my stomach. She squirted some of the special gel onto my stomach after she turned the machine on, turning the screen towards herself, and in effect, towards Kimi and I.

Tomo placed the wand (which was wrapped in a plastic covering, to prevent the gel from getting on it) on the little pile of the gel she had created, and moved it around, searching for my uterus and the baby within it. The gel felt really cold, but smooth, making me relax a little as I watched the screen carefully. There were lots of black, grey, and white lines, which made really no sense until Tomo focused on one particular spot. Amongst all the weird lines, I could figure out the outline of a somewhat alien-like form, which I guessed was the baby. I could only blink in surprise as I gazed at the screen, confused and shocked.

"We can't identify the gender yet, but I can still figure out some of the features," Tomo spoke. "See, the head may be extremely large, but as baby grows, the body will catch up in size. And it looks like the neck thickness is perfectly fine." She then turned to look at me in a way that made me swallow hard. "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

I tightened my grip on Kimi's hand, swallowing again but harder. Breathing slowly and forcing myself to keep still, I spoke. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, let me switch to Doppler." Tomo went to flipping a few switches, keeping the ultrasound image on, but allowing the Doppler to become active. Pressing a button on the wand, the thump of the ultrasound, which was slow and rather deep, was replaced with a very fast thump. It was loud, similar to a heavy knock with a bit of a _whoosh_ to it, but extremely rapid.

I couldn't help it; I gasped loudly, my eyes going wide as I covered my face with my free hand. The baby was real; it had a heart that worked… Excitement and guilt took over and I began crying. Kimi gently brushed the tears away with a tissue as Tomo smiled at me.

After checking a few other features with the baby, she turned the machine off and wiped the gel from my stomach. I was still emotionally overloaded, clinging to Kimi after Tomo had pulled the wand away from me. I felt Tomo rub my back as I finally took in the news that I had disregarded for so long.

A few minutes later, I was ready to leave, so I bid farewell to Tomo and left with Kimi at my side. On the walk home, I couldn't help but stop at the park, stand in front of the fountain, and yell into the sky that I was having a baby.

"C'mon Kimi," I said after we had left the park, "Let's go find a couple cute outfits for me to wear when I start looking pregnant."

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent in the local mall.

* * *

**_A/N: Bit of a rushed ending, but this chapter was pretty large. Anyway, review and chuck questions you have my way!_**


	7. Week 10, Day 7: Crisis

**_A/N: I figured since I'm updating stories, here!_**

* * *

"Kimi, I don't understand _why_ you had to bring me here," I complained mildly to my friend, who held a glass of wine in one hand. I glanced at the glass before turning my gaze away and fixing the waist of my cobalt blue dress. "I hardly know these two."

"Well, I do," Kimi replied, taking a sip of the wine. "I went to school with these two; I'm actually not surprised that they're getting married."

"It's the reception; they're already married." I brought my palm to my face, shaking my head. Seriously, could she be even more airheaded than this? "And why did you have to make me wear such a restricting dress? You're making hiding this secret very difficult, y'know!"

"You were happy about showing off that growing bump of yours," she murmured, drinking some more of her wine. "Why you now all of a sudden complaining?"

"Because Kaito's here, you moron!" I shifted around uncomfortably, gazing towards the blonde, who was talking to his friend Chris. "I know it's his best friend's wedding and all, but still!"

Kimi nudged me, making me almost drop the glass of apple cider I held. "You're the one who screwed him, so now you have to deal with the consequences."

I sighed inwardly, setting the glass I held on the table behind us. She was right; if Kaito and I had chosen to have sex, even if it was just casual, we had to deal with what it caused. Leaning against the wall to my right, I watched as Kaito congratulated Chris and Akari. The red-haired woman was holding cider, and her stomach wasn't flat, curving outwards slightly.

Oh. She's pregnant, too. Explains why she was so shy around some of us women earlier.

Kaito then turned, his eyes meeting mine. I instantly dropped my gaze to the floor, sensing that he would come over as soon as his conversation with the newlywed couple was over. Kimi seemed to know what I was feeling and patted my back, whispering to me that she'd be with Kanto across the room if I needed anything. I nodded to her and she left, taking another glass of wine with her for her boyfriend.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I looked up, seeing Kaito gazing at me with a straight face. Even though I was wearing shoes with a one inch heel, he was still taller than me. "Kimi dragged me and her boyfriend along. She went to school with Chris and Akari, apparently."

"That's why she's here," he said to himself, looking to where Kimi and Kanto were conversing with Yuma's and Akari's mother. "But I'm saying you specifically."

"I came because I didn't want to be a loner at the penthouse," I replied. It was a lie, really, but he accepted it like it was the truth. I pushed some of my bangs behind my ear and breathed out.

Frowning, he looked downwards, and I prayed that he wouldn't bring up the fact that my dress was revealing just a tiny curve to my abdomen. "Nice dress," he commented, and I blushed, knowing that he wanted to say something.

"Eh, thanks," I replied, trying to not let my relief show. I didn't want him questioning why I wasn't drinking alcohol (I had been a fan of all kinds of wines before getting pregnant, but now with this baby, I had to stop drinking altogether) or why my dress seemed tight on me.

Kaito suddenly took my elbow in his hand and guided me towards a balcony, passed the guests and the newlywed couple dancing on the dance floor to some techno song. Anxiety ran through my veins but I didn't fight him; I was too petrified to move on my own. I just let him guide me until we stood on the balcony, watching the sun set.

He turned to me after letting me go. "I have a question, Droite, and I want you to answer me honestly."

I swallowed hard, dropping my gaze to the ground so I wouldn't have to look at him. Tugging at the lace on the skirt of my dress, I shut my eyes. "A…Alright, I'll try."

I heard him inhale deeply before he spoke. "Droite, what we did together… did that cause something? Because I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me, and it's because of what we did that you're hiding it."

"Kaito…" I met his eyes, holding one hand up against my chest while the other floats at my side. Why, oh why, did this have to happen? I wasn't ready to admit what I was hiding from him, but it looks like now it's going to get out whether or not I like it. "…It did cause, ah, something…"

My near-whispered answer has him on edge, which is clear because I know him almost inside and out. His jaw tenses, as does the rest of his body. "What did it cause, Droite? I need to know."

Shaking my head, I turned my back to him. I needed to calm down before-

Pain sprouted from my shoulder and seared downwards, settling right into what felt like my kidneys. I gasped, groaning as the pain radiated outward and into the rest of my body, beating with my heart. My breath is short and I have to grasp the railing in order to keep myself from falling down.

"Droite? Are you okay?" I heard Kaito ask, but my vision was starting to fade to black. This was a really bad crisis; I was screwed if I didn't get to the hospital in the next hour.

I tried to answer, but I felt myself fall backwards. I hit something, possibly Kaito, I wasn't sure, and then my world became black.

* * *

**_A/N: That's a sickle-cell crisis for you, folks! Find out what happens to Droite in the next chapter! And review!_**


	8. Week 13, Day 1: Wake Up and Hug Me

**_A/N: I couldn't resist writing the next chapter XD_**

* * *

The annoying beep of a heart monitor made me wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the lights that were on. Raising one of my arms, I covered my eyes, feeling an oxygen monitor clipped to the index finger on my hand. An IV line was hooked up to my other arm, and I frowned, growling at feeling the needle in my skin.

"Who the hell has the lights on?" I asked in a gravelly voice. I cleared my throat to try and speak better; had I been out for a while? "Shut them off, whoever's in here. They freakin' hurt."

There was shifting of fabric, and I heard the light switch being flipped off. Whoever was in the room with me remained silent, but I could hear their breathing, and I could smell cologne; a man, possibly. The smell was familiar; I recognized it as something somebody I knew would wear. But who… I couldn't think. I couldn't place names or faces.

"You're awake, finally," spoke the rough voice that I dimly recognized. I dropped my arm, seeing a blonde guy with grey/blue eyes. Kaito!

My eyes went wide. "Kaito?" I asked in confusion. "Why are you…. What's going on?"

"You had a sickle-cell crisis, Droite, and you've been in a medically induced coma for a couple of weeks," he said calmly. Something was off about him; even though he was wearing his usual clothing and his expression said he was apathetic right now, I knew that he had something on his mind. "Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"About what?" I could only guess; that I loved him, that I had sickle-cell anemia, that I was having his kid, I didn't know. But he sounded hurt. Really hurt. And I've never heard him take on that tone with someone other than his father before.

"You're pregnant, Droite," he stated, narrowing his eyes as if in pain. "You're pregnant with my child… why did you keep it a secret from me?"

I clammed up. He probably found out from taking me into the hospital. I looked away, instead focusing on the wall opposite of my bed. There was a white board there, displaying my name and my condition, among other things. Tomo's name was listed there, and I wondered if she was here right now, but was letting me have my alone time with Kaito.

He leaned over me, blocking my view with his face. "Why?" he persisted. "I want you to tell me why."

I shut my eyes, letting my head fall back against the pillow. The anxiety that caused my crisis was back, making my heart race. I heard the heart monitor let out a low beep amongst all the annoying ones, alerting the nurses outside that I was falling back into an anxiety attack. Kaito continued to hover over me; I could feel the heat of his body. His breathing was steady, but it was like he was forcing himself to be patient with me.

Too bad. He isn't getting anything out of me until I figure out what the baby's condition is.

"Droite, answer me," he said sternly. I felt his hand on my chin, directing my face towards his. "Please, answer me."

I snapped my eyes open, officially pissed off. My temper was loose, no stopping it now. "You want to know why I kept the baby a secret from you?" I said through gritted teeth. "You want to know?! It's because you're such a fucking asshole to me all the goddamn time, Kaito!"

He backed off a bit, letting go of my chin and sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up, using the energy I had left over from being so angry to do so. I went on, unable to stop the pain I felt from being ignored for almost ten years. "I hid the baby because of who you are, Kaito! If I had told you right off the bat, you would've yelled at me! I don't care who you are anymore, you freaking prick. I'm keeping this child and you can't stop me."

Kaito blinked, then dropped his head in shame. I panted, anger radiating from me. I wanted to say more, but I stopped myself before I activated another crisis; being in a coma once is enough for me.

"…I'm sorry," he meekly said. I barely heard it, but it only furthered my fury.

"_You're sorry_?" I practically yelled. "Pathetic! Just pathetic, Kaito! And to believe I loved you and protected you! Why did I fall for some asshole who just disregards people who try to help him?" Crying, I glared at him. "Get out, Kaito."

He looked at me, and I could see that he was in pain. He was hurt, yes, but not as hurt as I was for being ignored and thrown to the side by him for eight goddamn years! Despite my telling of him to scram, he remained where he was, looking broken like I had stomped on his heart or something.

"Are you freaking deaf? I said get out!" I kicked him with my foot, but he still didn't move. He slouched over, staring at his hands in shame. Sighing hard, I decided to unleash whatever anger I had left. "I hate you, Kaito. I hate you so much that I'm tempted to strangle you. So get out before you piss me off further."

Still he didn't move.

I growled.

"Kaito, get the f-"

I was interrupted when he did something totally unexpected: he pushed me down to the bed as he hugged me, pressing his face into my neck. Red flags immediately rose in my mind, but I let him be, since I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had. I stayed limp, not returning the hug, but the regret of what I said was dawning on me.

"I'm sorry, Droite," Kaito murmured quietly. His breath was warm against the skin of my neck. "I know that I've only used you, and I regret that. And if you don't forgive me, I understand. But at least let me take care of this child of ours. I don't want to leave it without a father." He let me go and sat up, looking down at me.

I blinked through my tears, and then I tilted my head away, crying harder. I lifted a fist to my mouth to muffle the sobs that shook my frame. Kaito hated himself because of what he did. He genuinely hated himself and regretted what he did. Without thinking, I reached up and pressed my lips to his, desperately trying to say that I forgave him and that I regretted what I said. His arms went around me, and his lips formed to mine. It was just like that night that caused all of this.

We broke apart slowly, and I just held on to him, letting my tears out. His arms supported me, keeping me close to his body.

"Well, seems like you two finally made up."

I gasped and looked up, seeing Tomo and Kimi standing in the doorway. Tomo was leaning against the doorframe, wearing her usual doctor attire, while Kimi looked like she was ready to kill Kaito. I focused on Tomo my heart jumping into my throat.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked. Tomo gazed at me solemnly, as if she knew that I was going to ask that question.

"Yes, the baby is fine," she replied. "The crisis only affected your major organs. The baby wasn't affected at all." She sighed deeply. "However, your liver was torn up completely by the crisis, so we transplanted half of a new liver donated to you through private means."

Now that she mentioned it, my abdomen ached a little bit. I felt my stomach, and underneath the tips of my fingers I could feel the line of stitches underneath bandages. "Oh." That's all I could really say.

Kaito leaned against me, still clutching me, but loosely. "I'll take care of the baby, Tomo," he said. "So, I'll come to visits from now on."

Tomo smiled and nodded. "Good. That's really good."

Kimi interjected, coming forward and glaring at Kaito. "You listen here, asshole. If you hurt my best friend again I'll personally disembowel you. Got it?"

Both Kaito and I sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I got that," he replied. Instantly, Kimi became the fun-loving idiot that she was. Tomo smiled wider, seeing that our little group was finally complete.

I pressed my face into Kaito's shoulder, smiling. I finally felt happy.

* * *

**_A/N: Mrrrrow, I know, a bit OOC for Kaito, but um, I didn't explain that Haruto forced him to apologize XD. Anyway, REVIEW!_**


	9. Week 14, Day 2: Love Reignited

**_A/N: Thanks y'all for your reviews! :)_**

* * *

It was another week that I stayed in the hospital. For one thing, the stitches weren't exactly healing as fast as I had wanted them to. Another was that my kidneys had been showing signs of failing, but since then, they have been getting better. Kimi brought Kanto around every now and again to give me information on how his business was doing and to check up on me (Kanto thought of me as a little sister). He and Kaito, when the blonde was around, talked and got along pretty well, even if Kanto wasn't exactly happy with Kaito for treating me like crap. Other than that, though, they made good friends.

I was glad to be back in the penthouse I shared with Kimi. I personally hated hospitals, but I really didn't have a choice but to get used to them from now on; my prenatal check-ups, the birth, and any health complications the baby could have. Kimi took my resentment of the healthcare systems to a whole other level, but it was only playful (I mean, she is a doctor and all). Kaito understood, though, so at least he understood some of what I was going through.

I wasn't completely alright with Kaito deciding to live here on a somewhat permanent basis. Kimi was irritated with him most of the time, so situations were quite awkward whenever he and my best friend were around at the same time. I'm starting to believe that Kimi is planning on giving me the penthouse; I've seen her start transferring some of her belongings to Kanto's apartment. Of course, I'm confused, but Kimi is my best friend. I trust her decisions.

"Droite, you're thinking too hard about something," Kaito suddenly said, his gaze on me as he pushed in a box through the front door. I jumped, nearly falling off the couch and dropping the book I had been staring at for the past few minutes.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked, sitting up and pulling the hem of my tank top down. "And what's with the box?"

He finished pushing the box inside, shutting the door and leaning against it. "I came here a little while ago, but it's taken me nearly an hour to get this box up to this place," he replied. Then he shoved the box sideways, displaying the label. "This didn't exactly fit in the elevator, so I dragged it up the stairs. With Orbital's help, of course."

I was too busy being shocked at the fact that Kaito had gone out and bought a crib to notice that his robot wasn't around. I got up and went over, kneeling in front of the box containing all the parts for the crib. "You went out and bought this?"

"I did," he stated, turning his head away and blushing. "The baby has to sleep somewhere, right?"

Standing, I smiled at him. "Thanks, Kaito," I said. Then, I placed my hands on one end of the box. "Here, let's put this in the spare room."

"But that's upstairs," he said. "I don't want you lifting anything heavy up those stairs." Gesturing at the spiral stairs leading up to the second floor balcony, he frowned. I sighed dejectedly, nodding.

"Fine," I replied, crossing my arms. "I'll wait at the top and help you drag it up there."

After he nodded, I went up to the second floor, looking over the railing. As I waited, I thought about how strange it was to have Kaito practically living here. I had been used to living with Kimi here, and Gauche in Spartan City, but living with the father of my baby was just so… odd. It was, in a way, uncomfortable, after what I went through with this guy, but we didn't exactly have a choice.

But I was glad. With Kaito being here, we could finally start taking care of getting a nursery up, among other things. It was still extremely odd, though, so it would take a while before either of us got used to each other's company.

Watching Kaito drag the box up the stairs, I tilted my head and frowned. How he managed to get such a heavy thing up the spiral stairs blew my mind, but it was amazing to see him use his strength like that. It turned me on a little bit, to be honest.

"Okay, this is heavier than I thought it was," he said after getting the box to where I was. He took off his jacket, setting it over the rail, and wiped his forehead. I couldn't help but blush at the sight, and turn my head.

Clearing my throat, I placed my hands back on the box. "Let's get this over there, alright?"

He nodded, and together we pushed the box across the white tile and to the spare room at the very end of the hallway. It took a while, but we managed to get it into the room without a hitch. We were both exhausted, but I had made sure not to strain too much; I could've hurt the baby if I had.

Gazing around the empty room, we stood next to each other, just enjoying each other's company while we cooled off. Then he turned to look at me in concern.

"Hey, Droite," Kaito spoke after a few moments of silence, catching my attention. "Are you alright, with my living here?"

"Of course, Kaito," I replied, staring at him with a confused expression. Reaching over, I grabbed his hand. "Even if we've had a bit of a rough past, I'm just glad you're here to take care of your baby." Slowly, I lowered our linked hands to my stomach. He pressed his palm against the bump that resided there, pressing the front of his body into my back.

Before long, his lips were on my neck and his hand was sliding upwards, pulling the bottom of my shirt with it and revealing my stomach. Moaning, I arched against him, feeling the heat radiate off of his body as he moved his body against mine.

"Seriously Kaito, I can see why we're in this situation," I muttered after he had turned me around and lifted me up against the wall.

"Yeah well, I can't exactly help being twenty, y'know," he replied, tugging my tank top off and tossing it to the carpet.

When Kimi came back a few hours later to see me and Kaito lying on the floor in the spare bedroom, all entangled with each other and our discarded clothing, she dumped cold water on us and scolded us for at least an hour.

It wasn't fun…

* * *

**_A/N: A little mature, but y'know, things happen. Review!_**


End file.
